


The Daily Life of Console-tans

by Detrail



Category: ABDL - Fandom, Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic), Console-tans
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Gen, Incontinence, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detrail/pseuds/Detrail
Summary: The daily life of console-tans undergoing some new changes.
Kudos: 13





	1. Episode 1: Welcome

“I can’t believe this is happening to me.” PS4-tan paced back and forth in her room clutching a package in her arms. Her head continued to race with thoughts, as her face burned a bright red.

PS4-tan had always prided herself on her mature looks and attitude. Something she expressed in her clothing composed of her black jacket emblazoned with the number 4 on it, her black tights, and her dark boots. Her refinement was something she always lorded over the other console-tans. No matter how popular, or how many games they had, when people looked at her they could see her maturity. However, that has all started to come apart.

PS4-tan stopped suddenly as she shouted out loud, “No, this is unfair!” In one quick motion the threw the package in her hands onto the ground causing it softly hit the floor with a crinkle. Distraught PS4-tan stormed over to the wall in her room, as she placed her back against it she sank to the ground. As she made contact to the ground the same noise that emanated from the package came off of her in much larger volume. Hearing it caused PS4-tan to cringe as she finished settling on the ground. She placed her head in between her thighs, and closed her eyes, as she sunk into her depression.

Some time passed as the sun continued to move further west in the sky causing it to fill PS4-tan’s room. As her feelings of self-pity began began to wear off she began to opened her eyes. Looking down she could see her boots, as she turned her vision to her left corner could see a pair of her tights on the ground that had once been on her waist. Brining her eyes back to her bare legs PS4-tan traced them back to the most proximal portion of her body, only to be greeted with a thick and smooth plastic blackness where her underwear should be.

_Sigh, the one time having 1920x1080 has made things worse._ PS4-tan sighed, as she thought to herself. Her high resolution made most faults easy to notice, in this case had made the bulge under the tights all the more questionable, and rendered them useless at hiding what was underneath. _And now with this I’m up to 4K, just my luck._ Unable to sink further into depression PS4-tan turned her gaze towards the package in front of her.

The package shined in the bright room with a black plastic sheen, right on the front in big bold letters: **“New and Improved PS4 Pro!”**

PS4-tan let out another sigh, “‘Improved’ my ass…” As she said this she could feel her face turning red as she realized the implication of her statement. To save further embarrassment she retreated to keeping her thoughts in her head. _All they did was make me more bulky and noticeable!_ PS4-tan pouted. She knew there was a bit more to it, but for now that's what was bothering her.

Reaching out her arm PS4-tan slid the package closer to herself. As she squeezed her hand into the package it deformed slightly to accommodate the displacement, and gave off a smooth plastic sound as she slid it next to her. Looking down she could better see the writing on the package.

“Extra absorbent to handle those accidental frame skips!”  
“Designed to handle outputs as large as Ultra HD and 4k”  
“A thicker design with more absorbent cores!”  
“Size: Medium”

_UGH! Why did they have to get so detailed!?_ Reading it only made PS4-tan’s face redder. _I mean sure I was starting to have more accidents with frames as the newer games came out…_ _But diapers!?_

PS4-tan shifted her weight forward, as she did she could feel her diaper squish under her weight. It has been a couple hours since she was outfitted with it to deal with her accidents, and although it was working it didn’t help to alleviate her embarrassment. _Why didn’t they just put me out to pasture when they had the chance!?_ Here she was an adult gaming console unable to run a few hours without having an accident.

_Sigh… WiiU-tan and 3ds-tan will never let me live this down…_ Needing protections was something that always afflicted the Nintendo-tans. Although this was something that was never brought up regarding Nes-tan and SuperNES-tan, ever since N64-tan was unable to handle her own games without a “Power Pak,” not a single Nintendo-tan has been out of diapers. A fact that only helped to push them as kid friendly, and helped to bring about their nickname “Nintoddlers.” A nickname PS4-tan loved to throw around ad nauseum just to tease them for their diaper dependency and lack of hardcore games.   
  


_“Hey it’s PS4! And she’s gotten so grown up she ended up in granny diapers!”  
“Eww 3ds what’s that smell?” “Hey it wasn’t me WiiU, I just changed!” “So I guess that means PS4 had another accident...”  
“Quick someone get the diaper bag! PS4’s diaper is about to leak!”  
  
_

PS4-tan attempted to force a few more future incidents into her head but was left unable to. In the end she rolled her eyes and sighed as she let her mind wander on its own.

WiiU-tan was slightly older than her, and as much as she hated to admit it, she always did look up to her. Although WiiU-tan did need diapers, it didn’t detract from how much of an adult she was. She loved to run around and was a child at heart, yet at the same time she put a lot of work running more mature games, and making sure all the console-tans were taken care of. Even when PS4-tan walked in on WiiU-tan changing her diaper after running her more adult oriented library, she couldn’t help but feel an illogical inferiority compared to her; something she could never explain.

Then there was 3ds-tan, who was even older than WiiU-tan. Back when she first came out everyone was sure she’d escape the Nintendo-tan’s family curse of being diaper dependent. While 3ds-tan wasn’t close to acting her age, it always seemed like something was on her mind. Yet, she always conveyed a carefree sense, and became obscenely popular with everyone. In the end she ended up back diapers herself, but this didn’t have any effect on her or her popularity. Even with her needing a change every so often she continued running through life with everyone loving her from children to adults. PS4-tan knew that although 3ds-tan would go to great pains to get on her nerves she never did it out of spite, but more to remind her to relax every once in awhile.  
 _  
_

_“Hey PS4, you going to get changed? You mind if we change each other? I just got back from a way too long streetpass session.”  
“It’s okay PS4 I have one diaper left, and you need it much more than I do. When I told 3ds-tan we were both running low she ran off to buy some more for us. So how about I wait for her while you get changed?”  
“You had a bad dream? Sure you can sleep with us tonight PS4! Sorry if it's weird, but me and 3ds like to recharge in cradles when we... PS4? Wow, I’ve never seen her fall asleep so fast! Maybe she’d like-”_   
  


PS4-tan shook her head vigorously to prevent herself from finishing the scenario playing out in her head. As much as she wanted to believe they’d be half as hard on her as she was being to herself she knew that wasn’t in their nature. Sure they fought, but it was more like as sisters than anything else.

No matter how much they argued or what tricks they played on one another when it came down to it they always looked out for each other. _Sure they will tease me for a bit, but after that… Knowing them they’ll probably do whatever they can to make me feel better about this. But Xbone-tan on the other hand…_

In reality the one thing truly weighing on her mind was what was Xbone-tan going to think. They two of them have been rivals ever since they met, it had always been that way. PS4-tan reached down and in a sort of morbid curiosity flipped up the front of her skirt to expose her diaper. It was evident that it had been used based on how much it has swollen in appearance. _There is no way I can show my face to her like this…_ For PS4-tan and Xbone-tan their rivalry was legendary, as they both fought tooth and nail to one up the other. Xbone-tan was the youngest out of them all and as such always tended to take things farther than they needed to go.

_It’s kinda funny, now that I am wearing this, I won’t have anymore accidents with my frames, I could rub it in her face._ She could feel the faint warmness of her diaper, indicating that it had recently spared her from unknowingly wetting herself. _But it’s not like this is much better…_

Xbone-tan herself wasn’t perfect, she always compulsively called her dad everyday, and is always obsessed with keeping an eye on things. Probably the one thing she hated most about herself was her weight. This was due to her being the heaviest console-tan of of them all. Being PC’s younger sister, and the newest console-tan on the market, made her very popular, but she ended up really self conscious over how much better her brother was. This made her take to competing with PS4-tan to help her prove she was just as good as the other console-tans.

_Well I might as well be the one to tell her I now need diapers, better than her finding out herself._ PS4-tan stood up. _Heck, maybe I’ll get to keep some of my dignity this way._ As she pressed down on her diaper she could feel it approaching saturation. Concerned PS4-tan reached down to do a through diaper check. Pressing into it she realized it wasn’t too used, but the thought of going to talk to Xbone-tan about a mature matter in a used diaper wasn’t very appealing to her. Reaching down PS4-tan grabbed the package of Pro Diapers and began to open them. Pulling out one of the black diapers with the Playstation 4 insignia, much like the one she was wearing, PS4-tan sighed. _I guess I might as well start getting used to changing myself._

***

PS4-tan walked down the hallway towards Xbone-tan. Unable to fit her tights over her bulky diaper PS4-tan opted to wear one of her long business skirts, along with a long sleeved t-shirt with a design similar to her jacket. Although she had changed her diaper, she didn’t realize that a clean diaper made a louder crinkling noise than her used one.

Standing in front of Xbone-tan’s room PS4-tan took a deep breath, as she made sure her clothes were orderly and wrinkle free. _Alright I guess I might as well get this over with._

PS4-tan stuck her hand out and knocked on the door. With as much refinement as she could manage given the circumstances he began. “Hey Xbone-tan, could you allow me to come inside? There’s something very important that I need to discuss with you.”

At first there was silence then suddenly a voice yelling from the other side. “GO AWAY! I-I’m really busy right now!”

PS4-tan was surprised to hear Xbone-tan yelling and sounding somewhat upset. But now that she spent all that time prepared herself she couldn’t walk away. “Would it be alright if I came back in a little while, again this is very important.”

Suddenly Xbone-tan yelled once again. “GAH! N-no! Don’t talk to me today! Or ever! I’m busy! Leave me alone!”

Hearing this only seemed to enrage PS4-tan. _Is she serious!?_ _She always freaks out about the stupidest things and calls her dumb dad!_ “Screw it! Xbone I am coming in!”

“Don’t you dare!” Xbone-tan shot back sounding desperate. A sound of a large crash erupted from the room. “Crap! Don’t! L-look even if you did I won’t even listen to whatever you have to say! So there!”

“Won’t listen to what I have to say!? Oh we will see about that!” PS4-tan always had a habit of keeping her cool, but once she got fired up it was hard to tell exactly what she was about to do. Without a single shred of shame she unbuttoned her skirt and threw it to the ground fully exposing her diaper. “We are settling this NOW!”

Her hardcore persona shattered, the enraged, half-dressed, and diapered, console-tan, PS4-tan threw her frame into the door, causing the door to slam open. In her enraged state she had forgotten that Xbone-tan, being one that disliked anyone having any privacy, refused to install a lock on her own door.

“Okay Xbone take a good look at me beca…” PS4-tan froze something was terribly wrong. As she looked at the ground she could see Xbone-tan scrawled on the floor, without her helmet on, clutching a package.

Something that upset her more than anything was being seen without her helmet on, exposing her long white hair and green eyes. As the petite console-tan scrambled to put it back on she completely ignored the fact that her black dress had ridden up, exposing a thick whiteness underneath.

“Uh… Xbone?” PS4-tan asked confused.

Xbone-tan grabbed her helmet and got it back on. As she finally felt calm enough to examine her surroundings. Looking down at herself she realized her dress had ridden up exposing her new puffy underwear in front of PS4-tan. The sudden realization of those caused her to close her eyes and react with surprise. “P-PS4! What are you doing in my room!?” Instinctively she used the package in her arms to cover her crotch from PS4-tans piercing gaze, only to leave it in a position where PS4-tan could read the front of it.

**“Newly Redesigned Xbox One X!”  
  
**

_Hey wait a minute! Those look kind of like the diapers they gave me for my problem._ PS4-tan began to realize that she wasn’t the only console having accident while outputting frames. For that matter it appeared that they attempted to solve Xbone-tan’s problem much like they did for her. Most of the package read like her own except for one detail in the bottom right corner.

Size: Large

“Huh, I didn’t know you wore a size bigger than me. I guess that's what all that Kinect fitness craze thing was all about.” PS4-tan replied somewhat dazed, but with an attempt at humor.

  
Confused at what PS4-tan meant Xbone-tan opened her eyes to properly look at the console-tan in front of her. There was a smile and a look of relief on PS4-tan’s face,but her shirt was slightly crooked from her attempt to break in. Although either of those things on their own would have made Xbone-tan suspicious, it was what PS4-tan was wearing on her waist that surprised her. “Hey wait! Why are YOU wearing THAT!?” Xbox exclaimed.  
  
Seeing Xbone-tan flabbergasted expression PS4-tan felt her confidence return, “Well if you must know.” PS4-tan placed her hands on her hips and tilted her pelvis to give Xbone-tan a better look at her diaper. “You are looking at the New and Improved PS4 Pro!” She could feel the irony in what she was doing, but there was something far too fun about the act for her to pass up. “Now, I can’t be beat by an inferior overpriced PC like you, Xbot!”  
  
Xbone-tan felt her face turn red in a combination of embarrassment, and anger for being talked down like that. Standing up Xbone placed her pack of diapers down, and raised one foot to step onto the package with to giver her some footing. This caused her dress to rise up giving a better view of her own diaper. “HA! That rich coming from you! Feast your eyes on the Newly Redesigned Xbox One X!” Xbone-tan smiled as her sense of rivalry returned, overpowering the embarrassment she once felt. “Now watch as I run more Triple A games than you ever dreamed you could, Sonybrony!”  
  
As the two of them stood there their gaze was locked. With the same look of determination they were known for, they were ready to defend their respective brand tooth and nail. Silence filled the room as they waited for their opponent to act.  
  
As quickly as it began to form the thick atmosphere was soon cut apart by the faint sound of hissing, evident that one of them was wetting their diaper. No guess work was needed to determined who did it as Xbone-tan face soon turned a bright red, as her diaper gained a faint yellow color. Seeing the flustered younger console-tan PS4-tan broke out laughing only for Xbone-tan to join her.  
  
Their thunderous laughter filled the room as the two console-tans came to terms with the strange day that had plagued both of them. Finally after they had spent the whole day worrying what the other was going to think, they found relief. As their laughter died down the two diapered console-tans continued to smile, having found a new found friendship mixed in with their life long rivalry. But, before either of them could say another thing a voice called out from outside Xbone-tan’s room.  
  
“Say Cheese!"

  
Turning into the hallway they could see 3ds-tan standing there in just her red and blue t-shirt with the word 3-D written on the chest, and her fully used diaper on display. In both her hands were a camera each, and standing next to her was WiiU-tan trying her hardest not to laugh. 

*Snap* *Flash* 

The two cameras went off simultaneously to capture the somewhat bizarre, and embarrassing scene in front of them. 

“You know, I always wondered what 3-D blackmail looked like, looks like we’ll finally find out!” 3ds-tan stuck her tongue out at the two of them, enraging Xbone-tan. 

“HEY! Hand that over 3ds!” Xbone-tan was prepared to do whatever it took to get those cameras back. 

3ds-tan smiled coyly as she responded. “Hmmm… tell you what! You change my diaper and I’ll hand them over, deal?” 

This only upset Xbone-tan more, “I’ll give you a change alright!” Xbone-tan began to quickly step towards 3ds-tan. 

3ds-tan saw this coming and quickly tossed one of the cameras to WiiU-tan, and took a few steps back to taunt Xbone-tan. 

Xbone-tan stepped forward only to cause her to lose footing on her package of diapers, resulting in her to falling face first onto the floor. As she hit the ground she could feel her stomach loosen and her diaper suddenly grew hot and heavy. It only took everyone a moment to realize what had happened, and her face grew redder as she looked to see how the other console reacted. 

When she looked up WiiU-tan flashed back with a sympathetic look and knowing smile, fully understanding how Xbone-tan felt from her own experiences. As she turned her head around she could see PS4-tan holding her own stomach and looking back at the seat of her diaper, obviously worrying about the inevitable messy state of her own diaper. Xbone-tan slowly stood up trying not to make a scene as she became used to the new weight of her diaper, only to be greeted by 3ds-tan holding her hand over her own face. 

“Wow Xbone, I heard you were dumping frames, but I didn’t think it was as bad as me and WiiU.” Although not directly directed at her, WiiU-tan looked away and blushed. 

“3DS!” Xbone-tan exclaimed shaking from anger. 

“Hey it looks like you could use a change too. I’d offer you one, but I don’t think you’re small enough for my size. Heck you’re probably too big to even fit into WiiU’s diapers!” With that she took off running. 

Xbone-tan’s face turned bright red as a result of 3ds-tan bringing up her weight. “Get back here!” She yelled, as she gave chase to 3ds-tan. 

As the two of them ran off PS4-tan entered into the hallway, and approached WiiU-tan. Realizing WiiU-tan was seeing her like this for the first time PS4-tan blushed. “So how did you and 3ds know?” 

Seeing how embarrassed PS4-tan was, WiiU-tan fell out of her own embarrassed state and smiled. “PC told us a while ago. He wanted us to help you and his sister come to terms with needing diapers, but it looks like you guys managed to do that yourselves.” WiiU held up her camera. “After we walked in on you two making up, 3ds thought this would be more fun.” WiiU-tan smiled coyly, “So do you want it?” 

PS4-tan smiled, this wasn’t the first time this happened. She knew neither camera has film in it, and she knew that WiiU-tan knew this as well. 3ds wasn’t one to pull mean pranks like that. She also knew the smart thing to do would be to tell WiiU-tan keep it and return back to her room, after all that is how she always handled immature matters like this. 

Thinking it over PS4-tan smiled defiantly, “You'd better hand it over!” 

WiiU-tan looked a bit surprised by PS4-tan’s reply, and started to turn away from her. As she slowly looked away, PS4-tan worried she might have done something wrong. Suddenly WiiU-tan jerked her head back, and stuck her tongue out. She swiftly made it to the living room and hopped onto the couch, momentarily exposing her diaper. “Gotta catch me first!”  
  
PS4-tan smiled. _I guess WiiU wants to play as much as I do._  
  
Taking a step forward she could feel herself freeze. She could feel her diaper grow warmer as if to remind her that the her of yesterday, was but a distant memory. For a moment she wondered if this was really the right thing to do, but as she looked out she could see the other console-tans.  
  
For the first time in a long time none of them were running anything intense. 3ds-tan was laughing while keeping her distance, and if Xbone-tan was any more red she’d probably need to be serviced. Looking back into the living room PS4-tan could see WiiU-tan looking back and smiling at her warmly. PS4-tan chuckled thinking about how ridiculous she was about to look. Yet, for the first time she understood why she was always jealous of WiiU-tan. _You know, I think I will try it her way this time._ She started towards the living room. “Get back here!” She was going to have some fun.  
  
***  
  
Across the quaint home, inhabited by the rambunctious console-tans, the door creaked open. Unaware to any of the console-tans a green, well-defined, and masculine head peaked through the doorway. As he looked on he could see the bizarre scene play out in front of him.

 _“You can’t keep this up forever 3ds! So you better give me that or else!”_ _  
“Or else what Xbone!? You’re gonna tell your dad on me?”_

 _  
_3ds-tan was lying on her back holding a camera in her outstretched hand, she was straining to keep possession of it. Xbone-tan laid on top of her trying desperately to reach for it as 3ds-tan used her other arm to hold her back. He could see clearly the two of them were in a desperate need of a change based on the similar appearance of their diapers.

_  
_ _“Get back here WiiU! Don’t make me get my sword!”_ _  
"What did you say PS4? Sorry couldn’t hear you over your lack of games!”_ _  
_

Looking into the living room he was surprised to see PS4-tan and WiiU-tan hopping from couch to couch. WiiU-tan was holding a similar camera in her hand, and PS4-tan gave chase. As WiiU-tan landed PS4-tan grabbed her dress, causing it to ride up exposing her wet diaper. It was evident that the two of them would soon be in need of a change. However, they were far more occupied with the camera, than their diapered state. WiiU-tan quickly spun around, broke free, and continued running on foot with PS4-tan in tow.

  
The door closed as the large muscular man sighed. “Well that isn’t exactly what I expected, but at least they are getting along…” He continued to stand there lost in his thoughts, as he contemplated what he should do.  
  
“Um… Mr. PC are you sure this is the right place?” A timid voice asked breaking PC’s concentration.  
  
It was a small girl with her red hair tied back. She was wearing a black shirt with a light gray jacket, and black skirt. In her arms was her heavy luggage, filled with clothing and her personal effects. As PC turned down to look at her, she quickly averted her gaze.  
  
“Oh, sorry Switch-tan,” he replied apologetically. “It looks like they are in the middle of something so we should probably come back in a bit.”  
  
Switch-tan continued to look away as she took a step to the side. “Oh… Okay…” The young console replied disappointed. A few moments passed before Switch-tan spoke again. “Mr. PC, do you think they will like me? I mean you know with my umm…”  
  
PC chuckled at how shy the new console-tan was being. The last time he saw someone this timid was back when he was bringing his own sister over to move in. “You don’t have anything to worry about. In fact, you’d be surprised just how much you all have in common.”  
  
“Yeah, but they all sound a bit too serious and competitive…” Switch-tan replied still worried, but feeling slightly better with PC’s assurance.  
  
PC laughed at the irony of what Switch-tan had said, “Yeah they are an excitable lot, but you know I wouldn’t have it any other way.” PC reached down and placed his hand on her shoulder. “What do you say we get your diaper changed, and grab some ice cream while they cool down?”  
  
Switch-tan looked up surprise, and blushed. “How did you...” Switch-tan looked flustered as she realized it was probably obvious to anyone, she was a Nintendo console after all. “You know you don’t have to…” Switch-tan abruptly stopped. Suddenly a look of confidence filled her face as looked back up at PC. “Hmph! I am a fully functioning console! I can run my own library filled with my own exclusive hardcore games.” Reaching down she grabbed what appeared to be a diaper bag with the Nintendo trademark symbol on it. “I can also handle my own maintenance, you know. That includes changing my own diapers!”  
  
PC smiled, he could see there was a lot of spunk in the little diapered console-tan. _Yeah, she will fit in just fine._ Reaching over PC grabbed the diaper bag and pulled it out of Switch-tan hands. “Come on Switch, this one is on me.”  
  
Switch-tan pouted definitely, then thought for a minute as she realized something. “Umm… are we still going for ice cream?”  
  
PC rolled his eyes and smiled, “Of course, after that we’ll get you settled in.” PC remembered that matter how hard all the console-tans tried, deep down they never really grew up. _Yep, she’ll do fine._  
  
“Kay!” Switch-tan replied excitedly, as she followed PC for a much needed change. Unbeknownst to her, she was going to be in for a lot of changes that day.


	2. Episode 2: Switch-tan

Another uneventful day consumed the console-tan filled home. It had been a few days since Switch-tan had moved into the home shared by the console-tans. It was a strange few weeks getting used to the many changes that affected all the console-tans. It took some time, but Switch-tan was set up in her new room, an old unoccupied one. Having a taste similar to PS4-tan, the majority of her room was kept in a grayscale color palette with splashes of reds, blues, and yellow. The majority of her room was fairly standard for a console-tan her age, containing a television, dresser, closet littered with clothes, and lined wall to wall with paraphernalia from her favorite video game. There were a few things somewhat out of place. The largest of these were her changing table and crib, items of furniture that were starting to become fairly standard in all the rooms.

Switch-tan, being a Nintendo-tan, was afflicted with the same condition that afflicted almost all of the predecessors before her, which eventually rendered them all incontinent. Unlike any of the other Nintendo-tans, Nintendo didn’t waste any time trying to prevent her inevitable return to diapers. During production they even went as far to forgo potty training her, and sent her out diapered day one. This left her with somewhat immature tendencies ranging from using a pacifier to having her switch dog plushie with her whenever she slept. She never outgrew needing a crib when she needed to recharge. It would make sense that Nintendo resigned her to being for children but the opposite occurred. 

She easily ran games the other Nintendo-tans dreamed they could. Her lineup filled with mature games and she was well on her way to becoming the first Nintendo console targeted at hardcore gamers. Through it all the commotion and commendations, within the center of the nursery-like room, in the ebony crib the little redheaded console-tan stirred unable to sleep. With all the excitement from the past few weeks Switch-tan decided that she needed to take a nap. 

Wrapped in her arms was her favorite switch dog plushie and in her mouth was her red pacifier that she sucked on vigorously trying desperately to calm down. Over the course of her tossing and turning, the little console-tan was unaware that her red blanket was barely covering her, exposing her used diaper to anyone that walked in. Unable to relax, Switch-tan spat out her pacifier and quickly sat up upset, her diaper fiercely crinkling as she did so. The irritated console-tan placed her switch dog plushie down and began to vigorously rub her temples.

“Aggh! Why can’t I get any sleep!” the little red headed console-tan exclaimed. She sighed as she began to look around her room. Scanning the room, Switch-tan verified that everything was as it should be, from the color of her walls to the arrangement of her changing table. “Everything looks the same as my old room, so why do I feel so anxious…” Soon Switch-tan’s attention was broken and she fell back down exhausted. In an attempt to find a more comfortable position she began to turn over, as she did her attention was brought towards her wet diaper.

“Huh…” Stopping she sat up, pressed and prodded it, and then proceeded to pull on the waistband. “Maybe, I’m still not used to it...” Realizing that it was oddly well secured considering how long ago she had changed, Switch-tan began to reminisce of the events that took place only a few days ago.

*****

In a strange white room lit in light blue, Switch-tan felt herself stir. Rubbing her eyes she slowly recalled where she was. She had just moved into her new home a few days ago, they were still setting up her room so in the meantime she was sharing WiiU-tan’s room. The bright white walls only magnified the sun's rays making it hard for Switch-tan to fall back asleep. As she continued to lay there something felt stange. The bars that once surrounded her were gone. Normally this would be expected, as this would be the norm if she was sharing a room with someone else. However, just like Switch-tan WiiU-tan also had a crib in her room that the two console-tans slept in. Before she could ponder this any further Switch-tan was shocked further into the waking world by a jarring coldness touching her bare skin. 

“AH!” Switch-tan cried out as she quickly sat up to see what was happening to her. Now fully away Switch-tan could see she was no longer in WiiU-tan’s crib, but was instead on the changing table. Her eyes quickly darted as she took note of a surprised WiiU-tan standing right above her.

“Oh! I am so sorry Switch, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” WiiU-tan replied apologetically.

Switch-tan looked down at herself only to realize the tapes on her diaper had been undone and WiiU-tan was holding a baby wipe in her hand. “Hey wait, what are you doing!?” Switch-tan shot back, her heart raced as she attempted to gain a grasp on the situation.

“Well you needed your diaper changed, so I thought I’d take care of it.” WiiU-tan informed the pensive little console-tan.

“T-That’s not what I mean…” Switch-tan stammered, both upset and embarrassed. “I mean why didn’t you just tell me instead of doing it yourself!?”

“I did when I came to your room earlier. I offered to change you, but you refused and said you’d do it yourself.” WiiU-tan began to giggle. “But when I came back to check you were snoozing on the changing table. It was actually kind of cute” WiiU-tan looked down to see Switch-tan slowly turning red causing her giggles to turn into stifled laughter. “Aww you were so cute, and looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you up. So I thought if I was careful I could get you changed without you noticing.” WiiU-tan teased, happy to see this side of Switch-tan.

Switch-tan’s face grew hot and she could feel her eyes become wetter. In an attempt to preserve her dignity she grabbed the collar of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head, allowing her to escape her embarrassment and retreat into her shirt. 

As WiiU-tan watched the scene in front of her, she was overtaken by the bizarrely cute scene in front of her and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

Hearing the older console-tan’s laughter only caused Switch-tan to feel even more embarrassed at herself. Ashamed at herself Switch-tan curled closer together, and wanted to cry. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms surround her.

“Shhh… It’s okay.” WiiU-tan comforted the little console-tan as she rubbed her back hoping to calm her down. A few moments passed before Switch-tan emerged from her shirt, her face still wet with her tears causing WiiU-tan to smile. “Heh… You know you’re so cute it hurts sometimes.”

Switch-tan noisily inhaled as she began to wipe her eyes. “Wh-What do you mean?”

WiiU-tan eyes peered away as she continued to smile, and she brought her hand over to help wipe some of the tears out of Switch-tan’s eyes. “I mean you don’t need to be so embarrassed, you’re here with us now. I don’t know what nonsense they filled your head with before you came here, but you don't need to worry.” WiiU-tan felt something grab hold of her, as she looked down she could see Switch-tan had grabbed her into a hug and had buried her head in her chest.

“Sorry! I just really wanted to…” Switch-tan relaxed as she could hear WiiU-tan’s heartbeat. 

“It’s okay.” WiiU-tan locked her arms tighter as she remained there feeling her dress grow slowly wetter from Switch-tan’s tears. “And Switch, welcome home.” Feeling the calmness of the little console-tan embrace, WiiU-tan felt tempted to let it continue longer, but knew the ramifications if she didn’t finish what she started. “Sorry Switch, but I still need to finish changing you, if that’s okay.”

Switch-tan blushed as she released WiiU-tan, remembering she was still in the middle of a diaper change. The little console-tan couldn’t find the same apprehension she had before as she pulled her head back, and nodded to WiiU-tan’s offer. 

“Thank you!” She then returned back to lying on the changing table and allowed WiiU-tan to finish her job. She could feel WiiU-tan carefully clean her up and position her over a clean diaper. After a few moments she was powdered and taped up into a fresh diaper. Switch-tan hopped off the changing table and began to inspect her new diaper.

“Now wasn’t that much better than changing yourself?” WiiU-tan asked.

Switch-tan nodded her head. “Yeah, thanks. Oh and I guess if I need help, I’ll be sure to ask.”

WiiU-tan smiled at how much different Switch-tan was when she was like this. “Hey Switch-tan could you do me a favor, and get one of my mediums from the second shelf?” 

It took Switch-tan a few seconds to realize what WiiU-tan meant. “Oh, sure!” Switch-tan began to look through the shelves on the changing table, and managed to grab one of WiiU-tan’s diapers. “Here you go-” 

Switch-tan was caught off guard when she noticed WiiU-tan was no longer next to her, and was instead lying on the changing table. Her dress pulled up and her wet diaper exposed as she laid their nonchalantly, this caused Switch-tan to stand there confused.

WiiU-tan waited a few moments then realized she forgot something. “Oh! Opps! Sorry Switch! Force of habit, here let me just-”

“N-N-NO That’s fine I can do it” Switch-tan spat out without thinking.

WiiU-tan was surprised by Switch-tan’s stammering. “Are you sure? I can change myself.”

Switch-tan shook her head. “It’s alright I can do it, besides it’s the least I can do.” Wanting to return the favor Switch-tan approached the changing table. She swallowed hard as she realized she never changed anyone else before, let alone someone twice as big as her and with a diaper much larger than her own. 

_Well here goes nothing._ Switch-tan exhaled sharply and she thought to herself. Switch-tan then grasped the first tape of WiiU-tan’s well used diaper hoping it would all turn out well.

*****

Switch-tan fell backwards landing on her pillow while covering her red face. Stifled laughter and a growing wet spot filled her vision. “I did such a bad job WiiU ended up leaking all over her dress!” Switch-tan whined as she buried her head in her pillow. Switch-tan began to trash around in her crib in her embarrassment for doing that to WiiU-tan. It took some time for her to calm down. 

Switch-tan sighed as she thought back to that day remembering the aftermath of her actions. “Sigh... but she didn’t get mad.” She returned to looking back down at her own diaper. “And I guess I have gotten better, with all the practice I’ve gotten since then...” Switch-tan kicked her legs out as she landed on her back, “Argh! So why do I feel so upset!?”

Switch-tan thought for a moment, “Hmm... maybe it’s not a bad thing. Maybe I am just...” Switch-tan paused, as she began to recall what had happened during her first few days here.

*****

In a lone desolate room, that would one day turn into her familiar room Switch-tan stood uncomfortably. Standing in front of her was her competition. On one side was taller one of the two dressed in black, her face bore a strong analytical quality as she continuously attempted to assess the little console-tan in front of her. On the other side was the shorter one dressed in white, her face was obstructed by a strange construct that she wore over her head resulting in her possessing a piercing green eye that gazed through her.

Switch-tan stood there nervous, and unsure what to expect as she struggled to choke out a few words. “H-Hi there, my name is Switch.” Clearing her throat she continued with improved confidence. “It is very nice to meet both of you.”

The two older console-tans weren’t sure exactly what to do in this situation. The new console-tan in front of them was acting somewhat strange, and at the same time they were still getting used to their new padded state. After a few more moments Ps4-tan decided to break the ice.

“It’s very nice to meet you too, I’m PS4 and this is Xbox One, but we all kinda call her Xbone.” PS4-tan replied calmly and collectively. 

“You know I still never agreed to that nickname, Ms. 4.” Xbone-tan replied mildly annoyed. 

“Yeah well someone in your PR department did, and we’re still paying for it.” PS4-tan replied smugly. 

The two stared at each other menacingly ready to go at each other, and ignoring Switch-tan in the process. The nonsensical scene playing out in front of the younger console-tan only caused her to smile, and before long laugh. Hearing Switch-tan’s laughter at their antics the two of them were getting carried away again, but were happy to see she was less nervous. 

Warming up to their odd meeting PS4-tan spoke up. “So how about we play one of your games?”

At that request Switch-tan became surprised, and a pensive look overtook her face. “Well err… how about-?” Switch-tan stopped as she noticed rustling in the background. As she turned around she found Xbone-tan snooping through her library holding one of her games up. 

“Hey how about this one.” Xbone-tan called out holding one of Switch-tan’s launch titles in her hands.

Switch-tan quickly darted past PS4-tan and snatched her bag away from Xbone-tan. Sealing it shut she quickly got on her knees and shielded the bag from the other with her body.

Xbone-tan and PS4-tan were left shocked at Switch-tan’s sudden actions. 

“Hey what gives!?” Xbone-tan exclaimed annoyed. “I didn’t even get to play any of them.”

“It’s not like I played any of them before either!” Switch-tan shot back clutching her bag and hiding her face.

This revelation surprised the two older console-tans, as PS4-tan suddenly spoke. “Wait, but it’s your game, right?”

“Well… yeah. But it’s kinda hard to play them by yourself.” Switch-tan replied sheepishly.

PS4-tan looked back confused. “Wait, didn’t they at least have someone play test them with you? Or what about WiiU and 3ds?”

Switch-tan shook her head. “I was kinda underwraps especially after they had to rework me. So I never really…” Switch-tan began to feel a resounding awkwardness and she looked away wistfully. 

The room fell silent as the console-tan attempted to figure out what to say next.

Switch-tan tried again to break up the stillness of the room as she cleared her throat. “I mean they tried but they could never… It’s not their fault that things turned out the way they did, it was just the way it was, right?” Her tone was rendered monotonous and her eyes glazed over. “Anyway I mean I still loved it there.” Switch-tan paused. “It's fine, sorry.”

The two older console-tans recognized what they saw. The little console-tan in front of them put on a big face underneath it all they could see the fear and loneliness that consumed her, but most of all it was regret.

For a console-tan to step out into the world they need to be ready mechanically, but more important than that, they need to feel ready; a failed first impression could be deadly. The two turned towards each other as they each remembered that horror, the dreaded errors that riddled them long ago, and the infamous day one patches that saved them both. In the end while they may have staved off the oversites in their designs, it couldn’t keep them out of ending up in diapers. 

PS4-tan smiled as she discreetly patted her rear giving off an ironic crinkle, and causing Xbone-tan to blush only for herself to sway her hips as she shifted crinkling as well. While they were silent the two still knew something needed to be done, but the difficulty was in what needed to be said.

Xbone-tan desperately wanted to say something, but before she could get the words out she felt PS4-tan’s hand press against her shoulder. 

“So Switch, what do you think about living here?” PS4-tan stated as she smiled.

Switch-tan looked away unable to answer.

Sometime had passed in silence as Xbone-tan’s patience finally broke. “Oh come on!” she exclaimed in irritation. Taking a moment Xbone-tan inhaled to regain her composure. “Listen it’s not the same, but you must feel some way about it. Being here, with us now.”

PS4-tan and Switch-tan remained stunned by her outburst and sincerity. PS4-tan began to recall errors that plagued Xbone-tan the update failures and the returns. Mistakes, errors, defects were problems that plagued the Xbox-tans as far back as they could go. Yet, through it all they always seemed to persevere. 

“B-but… how do I know if I’m any good…” Switch-tan uttered meekly.

Hearing those words seemed to have upset Xbone-tan further. She reached for her helmet and tore it off exposing her long white hair, and reddened face which peered deeply into Switch-tan. “Please Switch, what do you think about living here, with all of us?” Her stark green eyes shimmered. It was evident she was on the verge of tears, yet her stark demeanor stood strong. “If you want to go back then you’ll be letting a lot of people down, including us.” Xbone-tan felt herself blush as she realized how she had been speaking up until now. “I-I mean kiddie games are nice and all, but how am I supposed to kick your butt in one of my far better games if you’re moping about?”

Hearing this Switch-tan snapped out of her trance and returned to her thoughts. Something about the way Xbone-tan spoke to her made her smile, neither her, nor PS4-tan acted the way she expected.

Breathing deeply the little console-tan stood up, and began to answer. “Hey! No one talks that way about my games!” Switch-tan tossed the bag over to PS4-tan who was left surprised at the sudden change in Switch-tan deemenor.

Switch-tan stopped for a moment to smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt, her diaper crinkling underneath. “As for what I think about living here…” A few moments passed when the little console-tan looked back at them with determination in her eyes and a smile on her face

***

Switch-tan shook her head violently as she attempted to snap back to reality. “No, that’s not it.” For a moment she drifted in the happy memories of her first encounter in this new home. “So maybe I can’t sleep because...” Switch-tan pondered, perplexed about her situation.

Switch-tan let out a deep sigh as she fell into her thoughts. _Things are so different here… It’s nothing like where I used to live, it was so quiet and alone._

The little console-tan looked over her room admiring all the details put into it, and all the work everyone did to set it up for her. 

Switch-tan sank deep into her blankets. “I just need to force myself to sleep, just like before. I just need to close my eyes and clear my head.” 

The world seemed to waver for the little console-tan as seconds grew into minutes and minutes seemed to extend into hours. Soon the world around her seemed distant and the little console-tan could feel it all vansh.

***

“Switch, Switch, you can wake up now.” 

In the dark room the groggy little console-tan stirred as she opened her eyes for the first time. Her eyes darted across the room as she attempted to take in what was around her. The white room she was in, the walls with the word “Nintendo” written in red font, and the strange man standing in front of her.

“Excellent you booted up perfectly, another perfect test! Welcome to the world, Nintendo Switch.” The faceless man in front of her spoke excitedly, but his words only served to confuse the console-tan.

“Excuse me sir, but who’s Switch? My name is NX.” The nervous console replied as she continued to look around the room desperately.

The man looked strangely worried. “Ah, yes… that was your project name. Your launch name is Switch, and it looks like you are ready to be shipped out very soon.”

“Oh… okay. I guess that’s fine, I-I’m Switch now...” Switch replied still lost in thought, after a few moments Switch spoke again. “I am sorry sir, but where is my creator?”

Hearing this, the man in front of her swallowed hard. “Err… well... you were created by a team of researchers, designers, and programmers, if you’d like we could go meet them right now.”

Switch-tan shook her head violently. “No, not them. I mean the one that named me NX, he said I was going to be the greatest console of this generation.” Saying that out loud caused Switch-tan to smile broadly. “He was going to be the first one to be here when I was ready!”

A somber mood overcame the room as Switch-tan continued to wait for a response. The man standing in front of her continued to hesitate. He swallowed hard, unable to offer a proper response to the little console-tan’s inquiry.

Switch-tan continued to look up at the man perplexed, “H-He promised…” Soon her confusion drove her into deep thought. As she began to filter through the scattered memories of her old-self. It took her a few moments until she began to piece together an explanation that filled her with dread. The little console-tan gripped herself as she fell to her knees, the realization of which was too much for her.

“Switch!” Seeing this, the man reached out for her only for her to begin to speak.

“He didn't make it, did he?” Switch-tan looked up half-heartedly, only to be met with a sad face the man wore as he shook his head. This only caused Switch-tan to return her gaze to the floor as she sank deep into thought.

The man waited for some time until he attempted to get Switch-tan’s attention. “Switch?” He was met with silence. “Switch are you okay?” Again silence. Desperate to make sure the console-tan was alright he tried something else, “N-NX?” 

Hearing this Switch-tan rose from the ground, her large red eyes locked with the man. “My name is Switch!” Determination filled her eyes. “I am the next generation console from Nintendo. Regardless of what happens, I will be the best.” An uncomfortable looked appeared on her face. “Hey! Could you please get someone to change my diaper, I need to review my launch titles before it gets too late into the quarter.”

The man was taken aback by the little console-tan’s outburst and sudden shifts in demeanor, but was glad to see she wasn’t upset anymore. “Right away! Just wait right here and I’ll get someone.”

With the man gone Switch-tan walked back to the padded table. As she sat down she could feel her sodden diaper squish. Her look of discomfort and determination were gone. She hugged herself as she slowly placed her head in her lap and cried.

***

Switch-tan’s head remained pressed into her pillow as she awoke to her wet pillow clinging to her sodden face. _No matter how much time passes it never seems to end does it?_ The nostalgic console-tan reminisced. 

As the little console-tan turned over she looked around her crib. She realized her plushie had vanished and was now sitting at the foot of her crib. Switch-tan slowly sat up and nudged herself over to her switch dog toy. 

“Aww how did you get over here?” She slowly picked up the little toy and looked at it. “Hmph! You always run off whenever I’m sad. I bet you were trying to go and play in 3d’s room.” A smile filled her face as she hugged her dog plush. “She’s got so many cute ones too, how about we go over there together!” 

Switch-tan let out a long yawn as she began to rub her eyes. “It’s been so long since 3ds and WiiU gave you to me, they were the only ones that visited back when I was getting ready to launch.” The little console-tan continued to yawn as she stretched her arms out, and slowly began to sink back into her blanket. Looking down at her toy Switch-tan smiled, “Just because it hasn’t ended doesn’t mean it hasn’t gotten easier."

_WiiU, 3ds, PS4, Xbone, and PC, they are all here with me now._ Soon her body became too heavy for her and Switch-tan fell back onto her pillow. Staring up at the bars of her crib Switch-tan felt strangely at peace and she began to notice her sodden diaper. _I should change but I’m so sleepy._

_Aww and I even promised Xbone and PS4 I’d play with them later._ Lost in her dreamy state, Switch-tan mentally repeated the same words she had given PS4-tan and Xbone-tan, words that she heard someone tell her long ago. Looking back on it now, that it even took her as long as it did to answer was just silly. _What do I think about living here?_ Switch-tan smiled as she inhaled the familiar scents of her room she had grown so accustomed to. _That’s a silly question, because I’m home._ Switch-tan remembered the warm look in their eyes as she said those words and how happy they looked, how her new family looked. _Maybe… I’ll go easy on them next time we play…_ The little console-tan giggled to herself as she began to tire herself out further.

Sighing the sleepy console-tan sluggishly whined out loud. “I wish someone would change me…” As she said this a smile filled her face and she began to giggle at herself again, as she slowly sank deep into sleep still clinging onto her plusy. While changing her diaper was something she was going to need to do, for now the sleepy console-tan was happy to be in her new home.


	3. Episode 3: WiiU-tan

Across the hall from Switch-tan’s room was the room of 3ds-tan. Flooded in bright reds and dark blues the bright room was currently occupied by both herself and WiiU-tan. Both being Nintendo-tans also were diaper dependent just like Switch-tan, but they initially didn’t start that way. 3ds-tan was the older of the two, yet didn’t act it. She originally came out serious and ready to change gaming, but was cast away as a gimmick. She tried again fighting against the Nintendo curse revision after revision trying harder each time getting closer, but still falling flat. Somewhere along the way she gave up her old demeanor and resigned herself to wearing diapers, it was around this time she hit her stride. Her ability to run anything thrown at her and laid back attitude made her immensely popular. Even if that included diaper changes, and it didn’t matter to her ever growing fanbase. Pretty soon she began outselling most of the other console-tans, but was happy just to relax and do things her way for once.

The other was WiiU-tan, her mature demeanor was not something very common in the console-tan house. Although hopes were high for her in the end she was rushed out the door, carrying many of the glitches that plagued Wii-tan before her. Although at first it embarrassed her that she still couldn’t sleep well without her crib, she made up for it by doing her best to maintain an adult outlook. Eventually running higher end games became too much at times, and she was forced back into diapers herself. While it would seem this would only upset her, she only seemed relieved. While she was done pretending to be something she’s not, she earned her space doing what she was good at, and taking care of the members of the console-tan house.

Inside the bright room a tired 3ds-tan hopped up onto her changing table as WiiU-tan took out some changing supplies from the lower shelf. She carefully removed her skirt exposing her well used diaper.

“Come on 3ds you need to be more responsible with getting changed before your diaper gets this full.” WiiU-tan sighed as she brushed her disheveled hair out of her face and smoothed out her wrinkled long green nightshirt. “You know you are setting a bad example for everyone else.”

3ds-tan took offense to WiiU-tan’s last statement. “Hmph! Like you’re one to talk!” Moving quickly 3ds-tan grabbed WiiU-tan’s shirt exposing what was underneath. Previously well hidden from view was WiiU-tan’s double diaper covered by a translucent diaper cover adorned with green 1-up mushrooms. Even with the extra protection it was clear her diaper was reaching capacity.

WiiU-tan stepped back only to further exposed her wet and messy diaper. Unable to escape she hung her head in shame.

“You were up gaming all night, weren’t you?” 3ds-tan chastised.

“Awww…” Caught WiiU-tan whined. Although she was usually seen as one of the more mature console-tans, she was still childish at heart. “How did you know?”

3ds-tan rolled her eyes. “The day they come out with a shirt that can hide the waddle and the smell tell me... because I’d want one.” 3ds-tan reached her free hand out and pressed into the back of WiiU-tan’s diaper to check it, surprised by how close it was to leaking. “Anyway, not that I am not impressed by what you got going on down there, but at the rate you’re going you’ll end up with a rash.”

WiiU-tan thought for a moment. “You know how my newest game came out and I just wanted to play it, so I’ve been marathoning it since last night.”

3ds-tan gave her a look of disbelief. “Is that the only reason?”

WiiU-tan began to fidget avert her eyes elusively. “Well… um…” WiiU-tan began hesitantly. “You know with all the changes, and Switch-tan moving in…” WiiU-tan was unable to finish her sentence, but 3ds-tan had an idea of what she meant.

Letting go of WiiU-tan’s shirt 3ds-tan chuckled as she began. “You know, I forget sometimes that you’re still younger than me.” 3ds-tan carefully stood up being mindful of her still dirty diaper. “First you’re no longer the youngest console-tan in diapers and your changing schedule doubles, next thing you know you aren’t even the youngest Nintendo-tan.” 3ds-tan smiled slyly. “You’re jealous of Switch-tan, aren't you?”

WiiU-tan was unable to reply and looked away embarrassed, it wasn’t like her to act so impulsively.

3ds-tan giggled at how WiiU-tan’s honest body motions betrayed her, “Hey WiiU you know if you want your big sis’ attention all you need to do is ask?”

WiiU-tan’s face grew red, not used to being treated like this all she could do was pout, “Hmph!”

“Awww my baby sis is so cute when she wants to be!” 3ds-tan responded by reaching out and hugging WiiU-tan. As they connected their diapers compressed and squished against one another, highling the irony of what 3ds-tan said.

WiiU-tan became engulfed by 3ds-tan’s sudden outburst of attention and became timid. She responded by lowering her head on 3ds-tan’s shoulder, and slowly began to chew at the corner of 3ds-tan’s shirt as her desire for oral stimulation grew too great for her to ignore.

3ds-tan could feel WiiU-tan gently nomming on her clothes and began to run her hand through her hair. Using her free hand she reached deep into her pocket, and pulled out her own red and blue pacifier. “Here you go this might taste a bit better.”

Seeing the pacifier an oral fixation that WiiU-tan had managed to ignore up until this point began to consume her. WiiU-tan opened her mouth automatically and looked at the pacifier longingly until 3ds-tan pushed it in. With the nipple in her mouth WiiU-tan began to greedily suck the pacifier at a rapid pace. Soon she began to calm down, her eyes glazed and her rate of sucking soon declined to a gentle motion.

A pacified WiiU-tan was now directed by 3ds-tan onto the changing table, and was carefully lowered onto her squishy rear. As her saggy double diaper connected with the padded changing table an audible squish could be heard, yet WiiU-tan was far too preoccupied by her pacifier to notice. With WiiU-tan lying on the table 3ds-tan began by pulling down her diaper cover exposing the room to the smell of WiiU-tan’s once contained diaper. As the smell hit WiiU-tan she snapped out of her dazed state and began to blush as she became aware of her situation.

Seeing WiiU-tan stir 3ds-tan reached over and pulled over one of the stuffed toys that lined her room. Picking it up she presented what looked like a yellow electric mouse to WiiU-tan.

WiiU-tan’s eyes lit up as she saw the familiar plushie. She hastily clamped onto the stuffed toy and began to kick her legs excitedly before she suddenly relaxed and closed her eyes, allowing 3ds-tan to get back to untapping her diaper. Although she could hear the tapes of her diapers coming undone WiiU-tan was far more caught up in how happy she was right now to pay any mind, and soon the world seemed to go blank for a while.

A small period of time had passed until the world came back into focus for WiiU-tan. As she opened her eyes she could see the familiar yellow mouse still in her arms. She slowly sat up and was greeted by the warm smile on 3ds-tan’s face and the clear sound of the crinkle from her new diaper. Putting the soft toy down WiiU-tan removed the pacifier in her mouth and began to speak. “Oh hey 3ds, um, what happened to my diaper?” WiiU-tan asked still slightly dazed.

3ds-tan scratched the back of her head as she spoke. “Uh, take my word, you really don’t want that back.”

With her mind processing a few of the things she felt WiiU-tan blushed. “Oh right, um thanks for that.”

3ds-tan laughed, “Ah, don’t worry about it. Besides, I think you’ve changed worse.”

WiiU-tan shook her head vigorously. “No, not that. I mean... well you know. You were nice, and you um did that thing… and um…” WiiU-tan became flustered causing her to reflexively pick up the plushie she just set down, and then used it to cover the lower half of her warm face. “So, thank you... a lot.”

3ds-tan couldn't help but smile. “Remind me one of these days to tell you the story of when I ended up back in diapers for the first time. Man, the things I did would have really left you red in the face!”

Nodding her head sheepishly WiiU-tan slowly stood up from the changing table, she still felt an extracorporeal feeling inside of her. She soon became lost in thought trying to make sense of what it meant. WiiU-tan could feel an immense warmth inside of her, in a place where for the longest time a feeling of longing had taken root. Born from her own inferiority. One that only became worse when she surrendered to not being able to handle her own games without protection.

Eventually her longing began to pour into giving everyone the same love and care that she wanted, and for a while that was enough. But now with everyone back in diapers and Switch-tan moving in she could feel those tendencies beginning to burn. She knew that those feelings were gone, calmed and pacified for the time being, but they would be back soon. While she began to realize she was powerless, she couldn't help but feel upset that 3ds-tan was never at the mercy of the duality that plagued her. Now WiiU-tan was certain she couldn’t repress these feelings like she used to, an addiction that only grows and would never end.

“Hey WiiU-tan could you do me a favor?” 3ds-tan asked earnestly.

Still contemplating the results of her thoughts she was suddenly snapped back into reality by 3ds-tan calling out her. “S-Sure 3ds! What’s wrong?” WiiU-tan slowly turned around only to be greeted by 3ds-tan lying on the changing table. She was holding her legs up in the air with her diaper shamelessly on full display.

She angrily pointed at her diaper. “CHANGE ME!” She began to kick her legs furiously signalling WiiU-tan to hurry up and change to wailing console-tan.

WiiU-tan sighed. “Sorry coming!” WiiU-tan quickly reached for one of 3ds-tan’s small diapers and began to unfold it in preparation for her change.

Satisfied that she wasn't being ignored 3ds-tan lowered her legs and sighed. “Finally! You know I’m past due, and my diaper has only gotten fuller since then. If you want to be the responsible adult then you’d bett-” 3ds-tan was suddenly cut off as her pacifier was returned back into her mouth. Feeling the nipple in her mouth 3d-tan began to reflexively suck on it and gently kicked her feet as WiiU-tan started to untape her diaper.

WiiU-tan sighed. “You know 3ds, there are better ways to ask for attention.” Somewhere inside she knew it was an ironic statement coming from someone that just wanted to sit around all day and play video games in her diaper, using it as an excuse for someone to check on her and take care of her for a little while.

3ds-tan pulled her pacifier out momentarily. “Yeah, and it only took you 4 years to realize that.”

WiiU-tan kept her eyes focused, but was unable to stop herself from blushing. “You know for someone that claims they don’t care, you sure do care a lot about this.” WiiU-tan finished undoing the tapes on 3ds-tan’s diaper and pulled out some wipes. “Let me guess, you wanted someone to know what you wanted without you ever needing to ask them.” WiiU-tan smirked. “If I’m not mistaken that sounds like something a baby would do.”

3ds-tan pouted as she placed her pacifier back in her mouth. She continued to suck on her pacifier as WiiU-tan finished cleaning her and pulled her used diaper away. “Wahteber” 3ds-tan responded as she spoke through her pacifier.

WiiU-tan smiled as she slid a fresh diaper under 3ds-tan. “Hey 3ds, how about we promise to tell the other when we want some attention. After all, sisters have gotta stick together. So... deal?”

“Dweal!” Responded, her sly grin hindered by the pacifier in her mouth that she refused to release.

WiiU-tan finished powdering 3ds-tan and she taped her clean diaper shut. With her diaper changed 3ds-tan sat up and jumped off the changing table.

3ds-tan walked over and hugged WiiU-tan, removing her pacifier she spoke. “Thanks WiiU, but if you don't mind I kinda wanna take a nap.” Yawning as she spoke. 3ds-tan walked over to her crib and began to lie down when WiiU-tan spoke up.

“Um… hey 3ds, do you um… mind if I join you?” WiiU-tan blushed still not used to speaking her mind.

“Nuh uh!” She responded while shaking her head.

WiiU-tan made her way to the crib, getting in she raised the crib bars, and squirmed into the blankets. The two console-tans snuggled together. 

As they started to drift off 3ds-tan spoke teasingly. “Night, little baby sis.”

WiiU-tan rolled her eyes, but was unable to suppress her happiness for that moment. “Goodnight, big baby sis.”

3ds-tan didn’t reply letting WiiU-tan know she had quickly drifted off to sleep as she shortly followed her. Happy to be where she was, and nowhere else.


	4. Episode 4: DS-tan

A few minutes passed when suddenly 3ds-tan’s eyes slowly opened. Lacking the same defiance and life they possessed moments ago, they now appeared tired and worn. 3ds-tan slowly reached for her pacifier and pulled it out of her mouth allowing a look of contemplation to fill her face. 

_Attention huh…_ _and another promise to keep…_ 3ds-tan let out a long but silent sigh and she continued to gaze at her ceiling. Filled with a feeling of regret, 3ds-tan began to roll onto her side away from WiiU-tan only for her face to be greeted by a plush softness. 3ds-tan recoiled pulling the offending object up and began to inspect it. Through the dimly lit room filled with the somber light of the slowly setting sun 3ds-tan was left surprised. 

_How long has this been here?_ In her hands was an indigo blue dolphin plush toy, large enough for her to need both her hands to hold up, but one she remembered receiving long ago. _I was upset back then too wasn’t I?_

***

A dark mood permeated the little home many years ago. As a new addition to the home a small console-tan wandered the quiet home. Her long messy blue hair, and purple dress stood in stark contrast to her red and swollen eyes, as she silently sat on the floor of the hallway in front of a door. After a few moments she could hear footsteps approaching, but she continued to sit there lost in thought.

The footsteps grew louder until they suddenly came to a stop. “Oh Ds-tan! What are you doing out here?” 

The little console looked up to be greeted by an older console-tan. Her tired eyes surrounded by her long black hair flowing over her indigo nightgown. The little console-tan returned her gaze back towards the ground. “I dunno Gamecube, what are you doing here…” She replied indignantly. 

Looking up at the door that had slowly begun to accumulate dust Gamecube-tan sighed. “I guess we both are having some trouble getting to sleep.” Gamecube-tan smiled as she reached her hand down to the little console-tan on the floor. “How about you come to my room for tonight?”

Ds-tan didn’t respond and continued to sit for a few moments trying to ignore the older console-tan. Quiet consumed the hallway for some more time until Ds-tan’s curiosity got the better of her and she looked up only to be greeted by Gamecube-tan sticking her tongue out at her. Ds-tan quickly turned her face towards the ground trying not to smile, but knew she failed as she heard Gamecube-tan giggle. Accepting defeat Ds-tan slowly stood up, but continued to look away from the older console-tan.

“There we go! I almost forgot how big you were, pretty soon you’ll be taller than me…” Gamecube-tan stopped momentarily to think about what she said. “Err… well not that it's really much of an accomplishment now that I think about it.” She replied wearily, remembering she was one of the shortest console-tans. “Anyway come on you can sleep with me tonight.” Gamecube-tan took a few steps away from Ds-tan unsure if anything she said managed to cheer the little console-tan up, but as she heard the soft sound of footsteps behind her she smiled.

The two console-tans slowly made their way back to Gamecube-tan’s room, as the door opened a bright light filled the hallway causing Ds-tan to flinch from the intensity. As her eyes slowly adjusted she was able to make out the contents of the room. The indigo room with shelves lined wall to wall with stuffed toys, at the center of the room was the large crib that was Gamecube-tan’s bed. Soon the light grew too intense for her and she reflexively began to rub her eyes.

Seeing the little console-tan slowly adjust to the light Gamecube-tan couldn’t help but giggle at her minor plight. “Wow, just how long were you in that dark hallway?” Not expecting an answer she slowly walked up to her crib and lowered the side so it could be entered. “Hey Ds-tan why don’t you sit here for a moment while I change?” Ds-tan followed Gamecube-tan’s voice not paying it much attention as she was still dazed by the light. She continued blindly walking until she found the crib and sat down allowing Gamecube-tan to walk away. 

As her eyes slowly began to adjust to the bright room she was better able to take a look around. The stuffed toys dotting the room varied with some seeming so much older than others, but they all seemed nostalgically familiar. Sitting on the far end of the room was a dresser and on top was Gamecube-tan’s favorite hat. To Ds-tan it always seemed strange and boxy, and it puzzled her why Gamecube-tan liked it so much. Before she could question this further a sudden noise her attention was drawn in the direction of Gamecube-tan. Her eyes became wide as she was assaulted by the visage of Gamecube-tan lying down on her changing table with her nightgown pulled up and her diaper undone exposing her. “OH!” Ds-tan called out surprised and embarrassed by what she saw as her face slowly turned red. 

Noticing Ds-tan’s outburst and realizing what happened Gamecube-tan quietly laughed to herself as she continued to clean herself up. “Aww come on Ds it's not that big a deal. After all it comes with being a Nintendo console, well I guess that's not completely true for you.” Gamecube-tan balled up her used diaper as she finished powdering and diapering herself. Sitting up she tossed her old diaper into the trash and hopped off the table making sure her fit was good. Satisfied she dropped her nightgown and turned towards Ds-tan. “Alright, Ds your turn.”

Ds-tan shot up surprised by Gamecube-tan’s command. “W-what are you-” She stammered as she looked away.

“Sorry I didn't mean it. It’s just she kinda told me you were still… you know at night…” The room became silent once more as the two console-tans felt the awkwardness of the situation eroded at them. “Hey listen it's okay, you don’t have to... Forget I said anything.” Suddenly Ds-tan began to walk towards the changing table and laid down on top of it. Not wanting to embarrass the little console-tan any further Gamecube-tan got to work. Lifting up her dress she was greeted by Ds-tan’s panties. It had been a while since she had really dealt with underwear that thin but she quickly removed them and got to work and replaced them with a clean diaper. “Alright and we’re done! Here let me get you something to sleep in.”

As she sat up Gamecube-tan held out a folded shirt, while smiling. Realizing that she really couldn't go to bed dressed the way she was and accepted it. Taking off her dress she replaced it with the slightly oversized shirt. Ds-tan stood up and looked down at the pale white diaper now adorning her waist. A smudge on her existence as a console-tan and a constant reminder of her still lacking ability to escape her fate as a Nintendo-tan.

Gamecube-tan looked over at the younger console-tan staring pensively at the diaper that now adorned her waist. “Hey Ds, you know you don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to, and you have been having a streak of dry nights!”

Ds-tan realized she was staring and shook her head. “N-no it's not that” She stuttered as she pulled the hem of her t-shirt down to cover the diaper.

Gamecube-tan looked back concerned. “Please Ds, tell me what’s wrong.” 

Ds-tan sighed wistfully “They… they look kinda like the ones Gameboy used to wear.” Ds-tan spoke, when she suddenly realized Gamecube-tan was becoming red in the face.

“I WISH!” She yelled out. “Do you know how unfair it is! I am shorter than her, but my diaper is a size bigger than hers!” Her anger only increased as she continued. “Like if that wasn't bad enough she’d keep rubbing it in my face, ‘Oh hey Gamecube you better lay off those sweets or those 128 will go straight to your butt.’ what a jerk!” Realizing what she was saying, Gamecube-tan quickly covered her mouth and looked down afraid of upsetting Ds-tan. She became surprised as she saw Ds-tan smiling with her hand on her mouth, trying desperately not to laugh and failing. 

Soon the little console-tan couldn’t hold it in and laughter filled the room. Before long tears began to form and fell from her still smiling face, and her laughter turned into sobs. 

Seeing this Gamecube-tan smiled as she knelt down next to the weeping console-tan embracing her. “I miss her too.” Gamecube-tan could feel her nightgown shoulder become wet as the little console-tan continued to cry. Gamecube-tan rubbed her back as she waited for her to calm down. 

“I’m sorry.” Ds-tan replied sadly.

“For what?”

“I forgot she was your sister too...”

Gamecube-tan felt an immense sadness begin to overtake her as she was reminded of what she lost. She could feel the layers of wetness beginning to build up in her eyes as she began to lose herself to her grief. Suddenly she felt 3ds-tan arms wrap around her.

The younger console-tan held on tight as her warm tears were slowly lapped up by Gamcube-tan’s nightgown. “Sorry… I know you’re sad but I just…” 

Seeing this the older console-tan felt her sadness dissipate and her smile return as she remembered what she gained. “It’s okay.” Gamecube-tan locked her arms tighter as she remained there feeling her nightgown grow slowly wetter from Ds-tan’s tears. “I know it’s been hard for you losing someone like that. She used to tell me stories about all the friends she’s seen come and go over the years and the one thing she made clear was it never really gets any easier.” Gamecube-tan smiled as she remembered the years she spent with her sister. “But you know, bottling it up isn’t exactly the best thing you know.”

Gamecube-tan could feel Ds-tan nod into her chest as she began to calm down.

“So how about you at the very least promise to tell your big sister when you’re feeling this way, and want her attention okay?” Gamecube stopped and thought for a second. “Okay maybe not big, heck at the rate you’re going you’re probably going to tower over me… Sigh… Lets try ‘older’ sister maybe?”

Ds could feel herself smile as she let out a giggle at Gamecube-tan’s exasperation. “Promise.”

“Good girl!” Gamecube-tan replied happily. 

Ds-tan blushed embarrassed, but happy she wasn’t alone. 

As the two console-tan nestled up together in their blanket ready to fall asleep, Gamecube-tan slowly ran her fingers through Ds-tans hair as she spoke one last time to the sleepy little console-tan. 

“Oh and Ds, welcome home.”

***

3ds-tan felt her hot tears stream down her face as she clutched the indigo dolphin toy tightly. “Sorry…” 3ds-tan whispered to no one as she remained trapped in the fetal position choking down her sadness. 

3ds-tan felt her body slowly rock and spam in her self-contained grief she could feel her exhaustion overtake her. Her eyes grew heavy as she began to drift away as she closed them. As she slowly surrendered herself to sleep she felt a warm hand gently pass through her long hair as she began to hear a soft gentle hum. 

Unsure if what she felt was real or just a distant memory, 3ds-tan attempted to move, but found her body couldn’t cooperate as it was consumed by peace. She could feel a smile form on her lips as she was filled with the sensation of someone nearby watching her and keeping her safe. She could feel herself twitching as she attempted to turn around.

“Good girl, but it’s bed-time,” a gentle voice called out to her softly.

As she tried to speak back all that would flow out was an incoherent cooing as she became awash in how little and loved she felt in that moment. For that moment 3ds-tan felt happy as the world soon turned to black.

Nearby WiiU-tan was gently running her hands through 3ds-tan’s hair as she slowly lulled 3ds-tan back to a peaceful sleep. As soon as she could hear her older sister snoozing she turned away. “Nini big baby sis…” she quietly stated under her breath as she quickly followed behind.


	5. Episode 5: PS4-tan

A few rooms down, in a blue and monochrome room, was PS4-tan’s room. Ever since Sony went back and corrected her problem PS4-tan was working on getting used to some new changes, the biggest of which came down to her diapers. 

Unlike the Nintendo-tans, Sony-tans were never diaper dependent. Every one of them had managed to remain in adult underwear. While it would be a lie to say there weren't occasional accidents, they were dealt with. Only with PS4-tan did her problem become severe enough for her to end up back in diapers. As for how PS4-tan felt, it wasn’t something she disliked, it was obvious she was having trouble keeping up with the newer games being released. After a while all her accidental frame rate drops became too embarrassing for her. When they finally decided to return her back to diapers she was a bit worried, but more than happy to accept it, especially after the other console-tans didn’t seem to bother her about it.

Her room also suffered a large change to accommodate her new dependency, one of which was her new changing table. It was something that was popping up all over the home of the console-tans, not that any of them had any choice. It was stocked to the brim with supplies from Sony to help her deal with her problem and take the gaming world by storm. There were however drawbacks that PS4-tan was slowly learning about.

The other thing that continued to plague her was the incessant crinkling everytime she moved. It wasn’t like the other diapered console-tans didn’t make any noise when they ran, but her diapers seems a bit too loud. This was something she really needed to bring up during the next meeting to have addressed. Sadly, the one other thing they didn't do was cut down on the bulk, something that was currently annoying PS4-tan.

Near the closest PS4-tan stood surrounded by a sea of her clothes. The diapered console-tan stood in front of her mirror trying on outfit after outfit throwing some back into her closet and the rest onto the floor. “COME ON!” PS4-tan yelled out in anguish. While wearing a black t-shirt the diapered console-tan was struggling to pull up a pair of black tight pants over her diaper. After a few more seconds of trying desperately to get her pants on she sighed. “I really liked this one too…” Defeated PS4-tan took her pants off, exposing her sodden diaper, and threw them onto the floor. “Well I guess that was the last of them. Now that my panties are gone I can get rid of all the clothes that won’t fit my diaper anymore. I guess it’s time to start fresh...” 

Looking back into the mirror PS4-tan was greeted with her new appearance, that she was slowly growing accustomed to. She slowly rotated giving herself a view of the back of her diaper. PS4-tan slowly reached back and pressed into the rear of her diaper, which gave off an audible squish. Realizing how much she had managed to use it without her knowing PS4-tan blushed and pulled her hands back. Suddenly she began to feel a strange urge inside of her take hold, as her knees began to buckle. As she slowly began her descent onto the ground PS4-tan landed in the pile of clothes she left there. 

Her diapered butt made contact and she could once again feel that same squish reminding her of the state she was in. Coming to a stop PS4-tan began to lie back in her soft pile of clothing and began to stretch her legs and arms out fully, slowly sinking deeper into her old clothing. She closed her eyes and her breathing became shallow, as she opened them she was greeted with the reflection of herself. A console-tan, in need of a diaper change, nuzzled warmly in a pile of her soft old clothing. Smiling at what she saw PS4-tan kicked her legs and pushed her face deeper into her warm makeshift bed as she inhaled the scent that came off them. 

Even since she had started wearing diapers her room slowly took on the smell of baby powder. At first it was something she ignored but it soon grew to be very comforting. As she deeply inhaled she couldn’t smell that comforting smell, instead she was met with a smell of maturity. A thick sweet perfume, a faint salty sweat, and cleaning solution permeated her old clothing. As her lungs filled with the scent she could feel a familiar dry sadness cross her mind. Something she didn’t really understand but still stood out for that moment. The image of someone standing over her, dressed in a pristine manner with a mask-like face, looked down upon her as she exhaled the scent of her old self. Pulling her face away her body began to automatically breath once again pulling in the scent of her new room. 

When the new, yet familiar scent began to fill her lungs, her eyes lit up. Almost as if she was being reminded where she was, she suddenly felt a sense of serenity consume her. Closing her eyes she once again nuzzled with her old clothing, her sadness washed away. A long time passed until the calm console-tan felt well enough to stand back up. 

As she stood her bare feet pressed into her clothing and she smiled as she softly kicked some of them away. “I guess I’ll throw them out later.” Looking at the light from the sunset pouring into her room from her window PS4-tan let out a tired yawn. Wiping the wetness from her eyes she sighed. “Right now I think I need a nap.” PS4-tan smiled as there was something else on her mind. She was particularly focused on the large piece of furniture draped in dark fabric that had been shipped in earlier that day. 

They said it was a ‘stand’ designed to assist in cooling for her to recharge on, but she wasn't one to fall for the PR marketing. Pulling the sheet off she was met with a dark ebony wooden piece, surrounded by bars, and lined with bedding adorned with colorful Xs, Os, squares and triangles. Without any prior knowledge PS4-tan walked to the side, she gripped the bars and expertly lowered them. Staring down at her small comfortable prison her heart began to race in a strange slurry of excitement and anxiety. A crib, similar to the one she wanted when helped move Switch-tan’s into her room was standing right in front of her.

As she was about to get in a sudden realization overcame her. She ran over to her closet and opened it. “Now where did I put it…” PS4-tan began as she rummaged through her disheveled closet. After tossing out a articles she suddenly let out an “Ah-ha!” In her hands was a large box given to her by 3DS-tan. PS4-tan smiled as she recalled 3DS-tan handing it to her and telling her she special ordered it from Sony, how she got angry and told her not to do this again, and how red her face was when 3DS-tan walked in on her posing in the mirror while wearing what was inside. PS4-tan giggled to herself, “She didn’t need to be so mean and laugh at me.”

Looking around PS4-tan walked into her closet with the box and closed the door. The sound of rummaging, snapping, and clacking metal could be heard by anyone walking by in the sleepy house. Finally, with one last click the door opened up and PS4-tan walked out. Looking back once again at her mirror she was greeted by a familiar visage.

Staring back at her this time was her smiling self holding, her hands over her chest and now wearing a black short sleeved onesie 3DS-tan bought her. Adorning the collar were the same multicolored symbols the littered the bedsheets in her crib, causing her to wonder if this was where marketing got their idea. Turning around she could see the Playstation symbol adorning the back in big bold print. Returning back to the front PS4-tan blushed as she moved her hands causing a dark blue pacifier to fall down, still clinging by the strap clipped to her onesie. 

“It’s scary how well she knows me.” PS4-tan said as she rotated one more time in front of the mirror. She stuck the corner of her thumb in her mouth and bit down as she blushed, attempting yet failing to suppress a smile. And it’s scary just how much I like this… or maybe it’s scary how unfazed I’ve been. 

PS4-tan’s thoughts began to multiply as her mind raced with questions. Have I always wanted this? Have I always been this way? Why didn’t I act on it sooner? Am I like this because I wanted to be like this? Why do I want this? Am I doing the right thing? Should stop? Where do I go from here? What do I do now?

*YAWN*

“Ugh… Sleepy…” The racing thoughts that filled the childish console-tan’s head drifted away as her tiredness overcame her and she let out a yawn. PS4-tan’s eyes locked on her crib, feeling a strong warmth she began towards her crib in a daze. Following the warmth she reached the side of her crib she yawned again. 

PS4-tan pulled up her blankets and crawled into her brand new barred bed. Settling her head on her pillow PS4-tan gazed up at the tall crib walls and pulled her blanket close. As she scrunched her body close together she could feel the wetness of her still warm diaper. While it did remind her she’d need to change later, it also filled her with a peaceful serenity in knowing that there wasn’t anything she needed to worry about right now. As she turned her head she realized she had forgotten to raise up the rail on her crib, but unable to generate the will to move PS4-tan drifted off to sleep.

An unknown period of time had passed when PS4-tan could hear footsteps. Her eyes barely open and her body unwilling to move she was unable to see more than a pair of legs standing next to her crib. She felt her crib shake as a pair of hand reached down and pulled the bar up, securing her in her crib. A feeling of worry began to fill her head demanding she sit up and find out who was in her room.

“Shhh…. Good-night PS4. I’ll come back and change your diaper later.” A soft spoken voice cooed to her as it noticed the console-tan stirring.

Hearing this another part of her mind was filled with peace knowing that she was safe. So calm and familiar she wanted to know, yet the allure of sleep continued to beckon her. In the end her will gave out and she drifted back still unsure of the intruder, but with a smile on her face.


	6. Episode 6: Xbone-tan

As the door sealed shut the small white intruder receded back into the hallway. The little intruder carefully creeped away trying not to make any noise yet continued to be betrayed by a slight crinkling that surrounded her.

A low pitch but silent voice called out to the intruder. “Xbone don’t forget, if she gets a rash it’s on you.” 

The sudden voice caught the little console-tan by surprise and she jumped back to face who it was behind her. The sight of the large green man standing behind her filled Xbone with relief as she realized it was just her brother PC. 

“D-DON'T DO THAT!!!” She silent hissed at the larger figure in front of her. Xbone-tan panted as she tried to catch her breath from being surprised. 

PC was confused by what he was observing. Not used to seeing his sister in this state he thought to prod further. “What has you all worked up?”

“N-Nothing!” Xbone-tan stammered back. After a few moments of silence she let out a deep sigh. “No, I mean you know…” Unsure how to get the words out, Xbone-tan began to fidget and absentmindedly began to tug on her shirt.

Seeing this PC could work out what was bothering her. “Okay, I am going to try to guess and you can tell me if I am close. Does that sound good?”

Xbone-tan nodded her head, but kept her gaze transfixed to the ground, not wanting to look PC in the eye.

“Lets see…” PC began. “You’re nervous because of all the changes going on. They are happening too quickly and you’re worried because everyone else seems to be taking it in stride.”

Xbone-tan nodded.

PC continued, now on auto pilot. “Okay, and you’re not used to all the changes happening to you and you’re unsure how you feel, but at the same time you’re upset that PS4 seems to be taking it better than you.”

Xbone-tan nodded again.

PC sighed at how easy Xbone-tan was to read. “Alright, and it’s obvious you hate what’s going on and you aren’t sure how to deal with everything.”

Xbone-tan stood silent for a few seconds. She then closed her eyes harshly as she shook her head. 

PC looked back surprised. “Wait... so do you actually-”

“PC!” Xbone-tan exclaimed, cutting him off. “I have a question. I... am I… am I an adult?” Stated as she blushed furiously

PC was left even more confused by the recent change in Xbone-tan’s demeanor and her outbursts. “That’s an odd question…” PC thought for a moment on how to answer Xbone-tan. “Well I mean you’ve been out long enough that they’re making some changes and you do have a good number of mature games-”

“No.” Xbone-tan violently shook her head. “Not, like that, I mean am I me Xbox One… your sister… have I grown up?”

PC continued to remain bewildered what had happened to his sister. PC thoughts trailed off as he looked over his younger sister. Without her helmet her emerald green eyes shone back, glimmering as if she was on the verge of tears. Her long white hair ran down as the cascaded at her shoulders mixing together with her pure white t-shirt. Neither the most developed nor the most underdeveloped her body still carried the traits of an adult. Yet, adorning her waist was the most conflicting article of clothing, her diaper. PC let out a long sigh as he began to realize his predictable baby sister wasn’t as predictable as he once remembered. “Why the sudden question, and just to make sure it does it have anything to do with the diapers?”

It was Xbone-tan’s turn to sigh. “No… I-I mean I don’t think I hate them...” Xbone-tan blushed realizing what she just said, as she tried to put her thoughts into words. “I mean… ever since Switch arrived I’ve kinda wondered this. She’s younger than I am, but more mature than I was. I always thought I was the youngest because I was, but now I’m not, but I don’t feel any more older…” Xbone-tan thought for a second and realized that her words still came out as a confusing jumble. 

“I see…” Xbone-tan looked up surprised to see PC nodding in understanding having fully understood her. “So it’s about Switch and you’re starting to notice time is passing by.”

PC chuckled at Xbone-tan’s question, “You know you don’t need to change. Besides, if I’m not mistaken, she seems to really look up to you.” 

“How would you know that?” Xbone-tan asked incredulously.

“Well she told me herself, something about you and PS4, when she was going to cry.”

“Oh…” Xbone-tan quickly recalled the event and began to become red in the face. “I-I just said the same thing you said to me back when I was scared during my launch.” Xbone-tan quickly spat back as she looked away remembering how much Switch-tan reminded her of herself back then. 

“Still you managed to get a little admirer that wants to play games with you.” PC responded wistfully. “Oh, but she did say something about kicking your ass so hard you’ll be seeing red rings, not entirely sure what that’s about but good luck.”

Xbone-tan smiled and let out a giggle as she felt her eyes water over. She did her best to blink them away. “Thanks for telling me that, but aren’t you supposed to change, after all this time haven’t you changed?”

PC was surprised by Xbone-tan’s question. He paused for a moment as he thought of what to say next. “I don’t think you can really tell if you’ve changed or if you’ve grown up or anything like that. Others just kind of see it or they don’t.” 

“Yeah but I mean…” Xbone-tan pulled on her shirt as she looked down at her diaper. “Even PS4 changed too, but I’m still the same. When is it my turn to change?”

PC thought again before he responded. “I don’t know.”

“Oh I see…” Xbone-tan released her shirt as she looked down, upset by PC’s answer. 

PC smiled. “But you know, I think this is the first time I’ve felt like I’ve actually talked to you. I guess my baby sister is growing up after all.”

Xbox-tan blushed as she smiled hearing PC acknowledge something about her was different. “So… what do I do now?” She asked hopefully.

Xbone-tan suddenly felt the light around her eclipse as the world around her seemed to close in around her and the ground vanish.

“Ahh!” Xbone-tan exclaimed as she quickly grabbed on to whatever was nearby and realized she was now up in the air, being carried by PC. 

“Woah hey, no squirming! You’re heavy enough as is.” PC replied to a surprised Xbone-tan.

“I AM NOT!” Xbone-tan exclaimed in response to PC’s comment about her weight as she continued to cling to her brother. 

PC let out a long sigh before he spoke. “You know I am starting to understand your question a bit more.” PC took a few steps arriving at PS4-tan’s door. 

“Hey!” Xbone-tan quietly yelled trying not to wake the sleeping console-tan inside. “What are you doing!?”

“My usual rounds.” PC replied matter of factly. 

PC quietly opened the door and was greeted by the serne picture of PS4-tan quietly snoozing away in her crib, her onesie doing very little to hide the saturated state of her diaper. Her blanket had managed to slip off her, and had now found its way to being cuddled in her arms as she quietly chewed on the corner of it in her sleep. Xbone-tan felt her face grow warm seeing her rival like this, but felt a feeling of longing as she gazed on. PC quietly closed the door as he continued down the hall.

“So wait do you always check up on us?” Xbone-tan asked while continuing to whisper. 

PC didn’t respond as he quietly opened the door to WiiU-tan’s room. The large white room was left in a very neat state. While it was simple and mostly empty in the center stood WiiU’s crib still empty with the railing down and the bed still made. He was left slightly surprised by the lack of an occupant.

“I wonder where WiiU-tan went…” Xbone-tan stated as PC slowly closed the door.

“She’s probably somewhere.” PC replied as he continued down the hall.

PC and Xbone-tan slowly approached 3ds-tan room, and were greeted by a sight they didn’t expect. Inside the bright room were the two happy console-tans nestled together in 3ds-tan’s crib. Xbone-tan had to desperately fight off the urge to use this as a chance to get back at them for what they did to her a few weeks ago, but knew being carried around by PC probably wouldn’t be the best vantage point to do it from. Still covered in their blanket WiiU-tan was clinging 3ds-tan from behind as she nuzzled her head. While 3ds-tan on the other hand was snuggling an indigo dolphin plushie. Xbone-tan noticed a momentary look of sadness in PC’s face as he stared at the stuffed toy in 3ds-tan’s arm before he quietly closed the door.

PC smiled as he quickly snapped back into his normal deemenor. “Well that’s one mystery solved.” 

Xbone-tan began to feel a little strange seeing all her housemates in their vulnerable moments, but continued to feel a strange mixture of inadequacy and longing as she witnessed each one of them.

Before she knew it another door opened in front of her. Inside the room that looked like a cross between PS4-tan and 3ds-tan’s was the room of Switch-tan. Sitting inside the disheveled crib with the bars lowered was the little console-tan with her console in hand. 

“Whoops sorry Switch, thought you’d be asleep.” PC replied apologetically. 

Switch-tan continued to stare at the screen engrossed in her game “I was… but I couldn't get any sleep.” She replied sadly. Switch-tan paused her game and turned her head suddenly as she noticed someone Xbone-tan in PC’s arms. 

Realizing her predicament Xbone-tan blushed as she began to trash around and managed to get herself free of PC’s hold. Getting her composure back she noticed the little console-tan staring back at. “Err… hey Switch.” She replied unsure of what to say.

“Xbone!” Switch-tan called out excitedly. “You’re here for our game let me just-” *YAWN* Switch-tan let out a long yawn as she began to rub her eyes.

Xbone-tan noticed the bags under Switch-tan’s eyes and the look of tiredness in her face. “I don’t think so, yoink.” Xbone-tan replied as she swiped Switch-tan’s console away from her.

“H-Hey! What gives!” She exclaimed, surprised by Xbone-tan’s actions.

“Sorry, but you need your sleep.” Xbone-tan put the console down as she raised Switch-tan’s crib bars. “Besides I’d rather not win just because you can barely keep your eyes open.” Xbone-tan replied smugly. 

“Hmph!” Switch-tan crossed her arms and pouted defiantly, while Xbone-tan continued to stand silently with her arms crossed behind her back. Switch-tan waited for Xbone-tan to respond but soon realized she wasn’t going to budge. The younger console-tan slowly relaxed her arms as she quietly sank down into her crib. 

“That’s better!” Xbone-tan replied as she slowly approached the crib. 

Switch-tan looked down upset. “But I already tried, I can’t get to sleep-” Suddenly Switch-tan felt a warm hand grab onto her hand. Looking over she could see Xbone-tan’s hand slipped between the crib bars and was now holding her hand.

Xbone-tan slowly lowered herself onto the ground, her diaper crinkled as her rear made contact. “That’s better, now I’m going to keep an eye on you until you go to sleep.”

“What if I can’t go to sleep…” Switch-tan asked sadly.

“Well then I’m gonna get a rash.” Xbone-tan replied dryly. 

Switch-tan giggled as a soft smile filled her face. “Thanks Xbone.” *Yawn* “Sorry, I promise I’ll kick your butt la-” *Yawn* Switch-tan’s smug statement was cut off by her own tiredness.

Xbone-tan didn’t say anything as she gently squeezed Switch-tan’s hand comforting her. 

Soon several minutes passed and Xbone-tan could feel Switch-tan’s grip weakened and her breathing slow and even out. Xbone-tan waited a few moments longer until she was certain the little console-tan was asleep. 

Xbone-tan carefully released Switch-tan’s hand and slowly rose back up into standing. Looking down at the peaceful console-tan, Xbone-tan reached over and grabbed the little dog plushie and placed it within arm’s reach of the little console-tan.

As Xbone-tan turned around and walked to the door she noticed PC was no longer in the room. As she reached for the door knob she could hear a barely audible voice behind her.

“Big sis…” 

Xbone-tan stopped as she turned around only to see Switch-tan lost to sleep as she quietly snoozed in bed. The older console-tan didn’t say anything as she closed the door behind her and walked to PC, her eyes still transfixed on the ground beneath her lost in thought.

“So, how is she?” PC asked inquisitively.

Xbone-tan looked up at him and smiled as she raised her arms up and began to rock on her tiptoes, signaling she wanted PC to lift her back up.

PC chuckled as he reached down towards his little sister. “Come on, I’m dropping you off at your room.” PC picked up Xbone-tan once again. He adjusted his hand under Xbone-tan causing an audible squish. “Ugh! How are you this soaked already!?” PC exclaimed as he felt himself recoil from the unexpected sensation.

Xbone-tan blushed, and said nothing as she pouted.

It only took a few moments before the duo made it to Xbone-tan’s room and PC gingerly lowered Xbone-tan to the ground. 

“And there we go.” PC calmly stated. “You want a diaper change?”

Xbone-tan shook her. “Thanks, but there is still something I need to do, there are also some things I need to think about.” Xbone-tan paused momentarily as she brushed her hair back. 

PC stood still wondering if the console-tan in front of him was the same knucklehead of a sister he’d always known. 

“Also they are kinda nice when they aren’t leaking…” Xbone-tan sheepishly replied with a depraved grin on her face as she shimmied her hips while looking PC in the eyes seductively.

PC sighed. “Yeah that sounds a little more like my little sister, and here I was thinking she was all grown up. Anyway, I'll be in my room if you need me.” PC replied as he began to walk down the hall.

“Big Brother!” Xbone-tan called out, causing PC to freeze.”Thank you. I know you didn’t know exactly what to say, but what you showed me kinda makes me feel better. I don’t know if I am supposed to, but I still want to try to see if I can change even if it's a little bit. Because...” Xbone-tan felt her confidence grow as she spoke for that moment she lost that feeling of inadequacy that once consumed her. “I’ve got a little sis now!”

“Heh.” PC let out a chuckle listening to his excited sister before he sighed. “Well I still can’t promise you’ll find what you want, but just do your best to be happy.” PC returned to walking down the hall as he muttered something to himself under his breath. 

Xbone-tan turned as she opened her door thinking about the last thing PC said, not so much what he said but how he said it. Stepping inside she could still feel the cold sadness in his voice. _I wonder what he meant. I should ask next time I see him, in the meantime..._ Xbone-tan quickly made her way over to her side table and picked up her cell phone. Hitting the first number on the speed dial she was quickly connected. “Hey daddy I was thinking about what you said and let me do the rebranding thing.” A few moments passed. “Yeah, I want one just like PS4’s, oh but white and it has to be bigger.” Xbone-tan sat down on her bed as she felt her diaper squish beneath her. Noticing how badly it was sagging she pulled up on the waist band. “Oh and maybe some new clothes… err, let's talk about that later…” Xbone-tan blushed as she realized what she was asking for. 

She thought back to her day and let out a long sigh. “Oh and I have a favor, what do you think about that thing I asked you to do with Nintendo?” Xbone-tan quietly listened to the reply she received on the phone and her face slowly became filled with an annoyed look. “Well then maybe I just won’t change my diaper, then you can be responsible for my rash. I am sure the shareholders will be happy to hear about that.” Xbone-tan spat back. As she listened to the reply her facial expression changed. “Aww thanks daddy, I knew you’d see what you could do for me. Love you!” Xbone-tan replied smiling as she hung up her phone.

The white haired console-tan rolled over onto her bed as she pulled her sheets over herself. Looking around her room she could still see her familiar hemet next to her. She quickly became distracted as she realized she forgot to close her door all the way. _Sigh, I'm too tired to get up._ Turning over Xbone-tan reached over grabbing the other pillow. Clutching it between her arms Xbone-tan thought back to all her roommates and began to think about what PC said about trying to do what made her happy. _Maybe I can try being more like them._ She could feel herself smiling as she quickly joined them in her slumber. 

***

The door to Xbone-tan’s room slowly closed as PC, keeping an eye on her, began to walk away. PC continued to creep through the quiet home arriving at a door on the far end of the little home. 

As he opened the door up the light of the hallway began to pour into the dark and disheveled room. A simple unmade bed with a package sitting on top of it, and a table filled with electronics, some new others dating back several decades. He sighed sadly as it moved into the room illuminated only by the lights of the monitors inside. 

PC slowly made its way to the chair standing at the far end of the dark room and sat down. He slowly began to think over the day's events as he sighed deeply lost in thought. “She really has grown up.” PC spoke out loud to no one. “They all have…”

As he looked over onto his bed he carefully eyed the shiny package sitting at the center of the bed, repeating the same line he had muttered once before. “As for me, no matter how much time seems to pass, I still haven’t grown up...”

Soon PC noticed his vision blurring as he found himself slowly sinking back into his chair as he remembered the sleepy console-tans happily drifting off to sleep around him. He soon found himself yawning as his eyes closed. “Nope, not in the slightest…” PC smiled as he followed his younger housemates to a gentle sleep.


End file.
